Mijin
Appearance Mijin is a very good looking young man who is about 5 foot ten and nineteen years old. He has shiny black hair that looks like a dark sun and green eyes you swear you could see the forest in. He usually wears a black coat and black shinobi pants, he tends to wear shirts of varying colors and occasionally wears wrist wraps. He also likes to wear a green scarf during the winter. Personality Mijin is a very cheerful young man who loves to crack jokes and create humor wherever he goes. In battle however he is a very different person he is cold and serious, killing as quickly and efficiently as possible. History Abilities Mijin is a very formidable shinobi on the battlefield with many techniques at his disposal. Ninjutsu Chakra Control Mijin trained in Iwa for most of his life and had a standard shinobi education. This led him to gain a standard amount of chakra control however he trained vigorously to further his control and through this he has currently reached the level of a Kage. Genjutsu Mijin has absolutely no ability to use genjutsu so he tended to never try to get near it but one day when this caused him to fail a mission. He began to train with the Tsuckikage to learn to block out all genjutsu. He can currently block almost any genjutsu. Seal of Erasmus The Seal of Erasmus is a Sacred Seal given to him by the god of creation Erasmus. It allows him to control atoms in many different ways. As with all Sacred Seals this seal cannot be blocked or interrupted. This is because there is a being of great power on the other side using it's power to keep it open. Immunities Due to his constant practice with antimatter he has become immune to the gamma rays produced and thus radiation in general. He has also learned to manipulate his molecules and he can now regenerate from one atom. Atomic Arts The atomic arts are 9 different techniques that Mijin can use at his will however mastering them takes a great deal of effort and many require the use of large amounts of chakra 1. Atomic Art: Break Mijin’s seal begins to glow and he charges for an opponent if his hand touches them he begins to break apart the atoms holding them together. This art takes quite a while to use and will only break down opponents while he is touching them with the seal on his left palm. 2. Atomic Art: Create Mijin’s seal begins to glow and he creates something out of the surrounding elements. What he makes can range from walls to swords to precious art, basically anything he can imagine. The properties of this object and how durable it is depends on what it is made of. 3. Atomic Art: Prison Mijin creates six rings made of a very durable substance around the opponent. These act as barriers to hold them in place and are extremely durable.(Able to withstand around two tailed beast bombs) 4. Atomic Art: Accelerate Mijin speeds up the vibrations of all the particles in his body making him much more alert and boosting his speed, strength, and agility. The boost seems to be a little more than lightning release chakra mode. 5. Atomic Art: Levitate Mijin takes control of existing atoms in the area and manipulates them to his whim. This can be used attack the enemy with pure elements such as water and earth or to redirect attacks like a fireball jutsu. It is essentially telekinesis. 6. Atomic Art: Split Mijin splits an atom between his hands creating a large amount of radiation. This radiation can them be directed as a long range beam or a short range area attack. If the radiation touches another person it will severely burn their skin and make them extremely ill. 7. Atomic Art: Shift Mijin places his left palm on a surface and shifts it’s state of matter. This can be used to stop attacks by turing the wind to a liquid or solid and then using levitate to redirect it. This can also be used as a means of rendering earth release virtually useless. 8. Atomic Art: Slow Mijin slows down the vibrations of all particles near him essentially giving that area the look of time being slowed down. This attack can only be used for around five minutes per three hours as it is very taxing on him. 9. Atomic Art: Annihilate Mijin concentrates all his energy into his right arm to prepare this attack. When this attack begins Mijin begins to move so fast that the world seems to be at a standstill, he is also able to see every atom in the surrounding area. Mijin then uses all his energy to swing his arm like a sword ripping all the atoms from anything in its path. The atoms removed by this technique are sent to Erasmus as a sacrifice. This attack will most likely kill you if not leave you marked for death. Using this is very taxing on Mijin and requires massive amounts of chakra for every second spent in the state so it is mainly a last resort. Atomic Form By Using Prison and accelerate on himself while simultaneously splitting an atom allows him to enter this state. Relationships Quotes Trivia Mijin means particle His favorite food is dumplings